Infinite Stratos: IS System VS Rider Tech
by striberx
Summary: Into the not to far distant future. One young man has been given a gift. And now he plans on using that power to do as he pleases. But until then he's stuck in an all girl academy where the girls fight and the men don't. Join him on this journey where he makes friends and finds a secret about his past. OC X Harem (OC X Charlotte X Laura X Tatenashi)
1. Chapter 1: A New DayBegining of It All

Infinite Stratos: IS System VS Rider Tech

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Day/Beginning of It All.

* * *

_Burning, Destruction, Chaos, Death, Pain..._

_It's all there..._

_Make it stop..._

_Mom..._

_Dad... _

_Sis..._

_Please..._

_Don't go..._

_Don't leave me here all alone..._

_I don't want to be alone..._

_Someone... Anyone..._

_Help..._

* * *

"GAH!" I wake up panting and breathing uncontrollably. _It was just a dream... the same dream for the past 9 years..._

I sigh as I see someone placing their hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you okay Cody?" Asked the guy next to me on the bus.

I nodded.

"Same dream?" He asked again.

I nodded again to show my response.

He chuckled. "I'm still sorry that you keep having that same dream. But don't worry. I'm here for ya." He smiled.

I smiled back as I finally calmed down. The bus then finally stopped as me and the guy next to me got off. Then on the intercom we heard what was in-store for us.

_**Welcome to IS Academy. Please enjoy your**_** stay.**

* * *

My name is Cody Aldrich. I'm 17 years old and I just arrived at the IS Academy. Oh and the guy next to me is my younger brother Ichika Orimura by two years. In truth I'm not his real brother. I'm more of his adopted big brother. You see about 9 years ago my family died in some weird freak accident.

It killed my parents and my younger sister. I was then adopted by Ichika's older sister Chifuyu Orimura. Turns out that she was not only my baby sitter when we moved to Japan but also our neighbor. After that me and Ichika became not only good friends but also brothers as well.

Years passed and Ichika and I got accepted into the IS Academy. It was a amazing offer. Only problem was Ichika and I didn't have an IS... Well I should rephrase that. Ichika doesn't have an IS. I do. Hell in fact I made mine. Four unique and original IS's. I made them around when I was 12.

The government did try and take them from me but somehow Tabane Shinonono. The creator of the IS was able to convince them and let me keep them. She even helped me finish them... even though she was talking to me through a computer. But none the less I made them.

Four unique IS's. Based off of my favorite series Kamen Rider. The four IS's are based off of Faiz, W, Accel, and Fourze. And it took a long time to master them. I still haven't fully mastered them all but I hope I can.

Four IS's being used by one guy? Some say that's impossible. But I like to beat the odds. For you see IS's can only be used by females. No one knows why but Tabane.

But I'm getting off topic. Me and Ichika both got accepted. Due to both of us who can use IS's. The only two guys in the whole freaking world able to use IS's.

There was no way they could've ignored us. So here we are. IS Academy. I just know this is going to be fun.

* * *

(Insert Opening Theme: Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya)

* * *

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

**[As the song starts off. We see not only Fourze but Faiz, W and Accel in a circle somewhat shrouded. until the Title shows up.]**

**High School kara housouchuu ****Burger katate Hungry na Everyday ****mada mada tarinai yume wa Large Size**

**Come on Switch on**

_**(Coming live from high school **__**A burger in my hand, day after hungry day **__**It won't fill me up, my dreams are "Large Size")**_  
_**  
**_

**[It then shows Cody walking around IS Academy holding one of his rider belts as we also see Ichika and Houki, side by side each other smiling at the camera]**

**Let go on your future sonna no ha Desire ****omoitsuki Image mirai e Blast Off**  
_**(Think about your future, about what you desire **__**With that image in your head, blast off toward the future)**_

**[Then we see Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, Maya and the rest of IS Academy smiling and waving at the camera as it pans out into space]**

**koushiki nanka imi ga nai ****hito no hanashi dake de**  
_**(What's the point in taking official tracks? **__**You can get there just by talking to people)**_

**[After the camera looks into space we see flashbacks of not only Cody's past but also Ichika's, Houki, and several others who stay in the shadows]**

**shitta ki ni naranaide ****kakan ni Tough ni Challenge**  
_**(Don't worry about what you think you know **__**Get bold, be tough, and meet the challenge!)**_

**[Then Phantom Task's shadows appear as Eternal and Orga slice the camera into pieces]**

**genkai nante bukkowashite yare ****jibun no te de ****kinou yori step up**

_**(Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!)**_

_******going going my friends ****daikiken datte toppa shite**_

_**(Going going my friends)**_

_**[Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!]**_

**[We then see Fourze, Faiz, W, and Accel's symbols as Cody Transforms into each one of them. Then after each one Rider Kicks the camera Cody transforms back before giving the camera Gentaros famous point]**

**tabidachi no count down ****tomaranai kurai choushigekiteki School Days**

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

_**[The sky's not the limit, break out from the Earth! Start the countdown to a new adventure, **__**Our School Days are like a never-ending thrill ride]**__**  
**_

**[Finally we then see the spirits of Cody's deceased family behind him as we then cut to the whole group together doing some silly poses and faces as someone takes their photo and the title appears one last time]**

* * *

Later we found our class room and took our seats next to each other in the front row... only to find it a bit harder than we thought. I knew this was an all girl school. But neither of us would've thought it would be this awkward.

Seriously... you could cut the tension with a knife and split it evenly across the whole world. It was so weird!

After a few minutes of waiting someone finally walked in. She had glasses and short green hair.

"Congratulations for making it this school. I'm your first year sub-homeroom teacher Maya Yamada" She said to the whole class. Then a screen appeared out of nowhere on the chalkboard as it showed her name.

I was always impressed with the technology this school even had. It sorta felt like it came from the far future... but that's normal for me. I did grow up a bit in the country with only my games, pc and shows. So I'm always fascinated with stuff like this.

But it got even more awkward. Almost all of the girls in the room didn't pay attention to her as they kept their focus on me and Ichika. I was never one for crowds.

"Uhh... Anyways. Starting today you are all students in the IS Academy. As you all know this is a boarding school. Students are together during and after school hours. We hope you can all get along and help each other. Making the next three years enjoyable!" She said to the whole class who were still looking at me and Ichika like we had targets on our backs.

"Uh.. Um... Why don't we just get into introductions. Alphabetical order of course. And tell us a few things about yourselves and your dreams" She asked all of us. Then one by one some of them started to give their names and where they're from. Then after a few seconds it came up to me.

I stood up from my seat as I took a small breath to begin. Most of the girls looked at me with anticipation. And as always I can see that Ichika was distracted and was in his own little mind.

"Hello Minna. My name is Cody Alan Aldrich. Born January 31, 3,227. Age 17. I was born in America so you can pretty much think of me as a representative for the USA." I replied.

A lot of the girls were in awe and talking to each other about what I said.

"I really don't have a lot of goals right now. I truly don't know what I want to do with my life. Well besides helping others of course. I like to sing and watch Kamen Rider." I replied again with a smile.

The girls then all giggle at my response as I decided to wrap everything up.

"But there is one thing I wanna do with my time here." I replied.

Then everyone... except Ichika listened in on my next response.

"One of my dreams is to befriend with everyone here at the IS Academy!" I proclaimed as I gave Gentaros famous speech and point.

Some of the girls laughed at me either from what I said or thinking I was just crazy in the head. I didn't really care. Even though I'm not the best with crowds I still want to try something to give me and idea on what I want to do.

I sat back down as everyone calmed down and went back to introducing themselves. That is until it was Ichika's turn.

And wouldn't you know it? He's till zoned out. I gave him a Gibbs slap to wake him up. He finally snapped out of it and started to introduce himself. I braced for what's about to happen. He can be such a clueless idiot.

"I'm Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you all." He replied

The others waited for him to finish... But I knew what was coming.

'And that's all." He replied.

Everyone fell on the floor anime style as I just facepalmed.

_He never was good at introducing himself..._

But before he realized it he got slammed on the head by someone. And I knew this place was too good to be true...

Ichika looked up and he had the same expression I have now...

"Sis?!" He exclaimed. But he got punched again by our older sister. Chifuyu Orimura.

"Don't call me that here. Call me either Miss Orimura or Sensei. Got it?!" She yelled at him.

'Oh miss Orimura! You're back! Does that mean the meeting is over already?" Asked Maya.

Chifuyu nodded as she walked up to the stand.

"Hello everyone. I'm Miss Chifuyu Orimura. I'm you're homeroom teacher. It's my job to train ya on well enough for you to stand on your feet in one year." She said to the class.

And just like that almost all of the girls started squealing and screaming of joy at her.

_Looks like she's a popular one..._

So far alot of the girls said the main reason they came here was due to her. And I can understand that. She was the first IS pilot after all.

She just sighed and faceplamed as well.

"I'm amazed at how many nutjobs come to this school every year.. . Did they put all the looney ones in my room on purpose?" She asked herself.

I smiled at her as she looked at me.

"It's nice to see you again." I told her.

"Likewise. And I'm surprised you haven't called me "Sis" Yet like your brother here." She asked me.

I just chuckled. "Well I am the one who can take the hint on the first try ya know?" I replied.

Then a few girls gasped at our conversation.

"Wait.. so those two are Miss Orimura's younger brothers?"

"I wonder.. does that explain why they're the only males who can use an IS?"

"But why is Cody's last name "Aldrich" instead of Orimura?"

"Maybe he's adopted or something?"

And just like that the gossip begins and the memories flood back. I just ignored it for now... it would always come up again sometime.

But Chifuyu spoke up to not only stop the conversation but also for me to clam down. She always was a bit over protected of me.

"Okay that's enough!" She yelled.

The class then stopped and were quiet.

She then explain our assignments for the rest of the year. Reading about IS and training. This was going to be a bit difficult but nothing I can't handle... I just hope Ichika can. He didn't even read the manual...

After class I wondered around a bit to get a good knowing of the place and more. That was until Chifuyu walked up to me.

"Hey Sis." I said.

She just smiled. "Hey Cody." She replied as she gave me a quick huge.

"So where's Ichika?" She asked.

"With Houki" I chuckled. "Still dense on the fact she likes him and he doesn't know it.

She then laughed at my joke. "That's good to hear. How are you holding up?" She asked concerning.

"Doing good. The comment early brought up memories but I'm okay now." I replied.

"Good. I never did like seeing you or Ichika sad." She replied.

I just smiled and talked with her some more before heading back to class.

So far this part of the class was mostly about the IS system. For me it was very easy to figure out and all... But Ichika was looking at it like it was an ancient civilization text. I kinda wished I could help but he didn't like doing that. He wanted to figure this out on his own.

Maya did step in to try and help but it didn't turn out well and Chifuyu just smacked him again. Man.. I know she cares for us but good lord she can be rough.

The bell rang and we were able to walk around freely again. I was busy listening to Tetra-Fang while Ichika was zoning out again. One of the girls walked up to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying but reading her lip movements were easy.

Pretty much she was saying that he and I should be honored that she even came up to us.

_Ugh... great. She's one of those types of people. The ones who think they're better than anyone else here and should be treated like royalty... _

She pretty much explained who she was and everything else.

_Cecilia Alcott from the UK eh? _

She just went on and on about how we don't belong here not only due to us being guys but also in this school. She was getting really annoying.

But at the same time thanks to Ichika's lack of knowledge he pretty much torn her ego down all because he had no idea what she was talking about and why he should care.

She pretty much didn't take it well as she talked about how the men are now lack of knowledge and such.

_Oh now she's being sexist eh? That's even worst than before._

She then walked over to me and pulled out my earbud.

"Now... what I want to know is how on earth you two even got accepted into this school? You two have been such a terrible disappointment it must've been a miracle for you two to even been chosen! I mean after all I did beat a instructor during the entrance exam. So it's logical that I'm an elite." She asked us with her british.

I just sighed. 'Hate to break it to ya "Governor!" but me and Ichika both beat a instructor too." I replied in my best british accent.

She scoffed and looked at me like I just kicked her father between the legs.

"Well mine was more of luck. Cody here did it with ease. How long was it again?" He asked me.

"15 seconds." I replied with a smirk.

That got an audience as all the girls in the class looked at me with a surprised look.

"15 seconds?! That's impossible!" She replied.

"Not for me. I'm someone who can beat the odds." I replied.

The finale school bell rang as everyone packed up and went back to their dorms. Later I found my room. And it was next to Ichika's so at least us brothers will be close.

I lay down on my bed and just fell asleep. I sighed and just relaxed.

_Today... wasn't so bad..._

I thought before finally passing out.

* * *

_**Next time on IS System VS Rider Tech!**_

_**Cody and Ichika are challenged by Cecila!**_

_**Ichika's Is is deployed!**_

_**And Cody starts to get showy!**_

_**Next time on IS System VS Rider Tech... Second Day/Fourze**_** Unleashed!**

* * *

((Hello mina! It's great to be back. I truly apologize for not getting the next chapter on A Fairy Tail's Wizard. The next chapter is almost done. I was just swamped due to my fucking work. But for now I hope you like this one cause there's more stories where this came from. you can all check it on my profile. It will have all the stories I will be working on here. Until then see you all next time! Also hope you guys like the theme song on here. Made that one my self. Laters!))


	2. Chapter 2: Second DayFourze Unleashed

Infinite Stratos: IS System VS Rider Tech

* * *

Chapter 2: Second Day/Fourze Unleashed

* * *

_Last time on IS System VS Rider Tech,_

_Cody and Ichika enrolled in IS Academy,_

_Reunion with their older sister,_

_And several troubles along the way!_

_What happens next? Find out on IS System Vs Rider Tech!_

* * *

The next day finally arrived as I got a message on one of my personal communicators I made awhile back. Only Ichika and Chifuyu know about it.

The messaged was form Chifuyu and he wanted me to bring my cargo right now.

I took my shower first of course, grab my metal suitcase I have with me and brought it to the coordinates that was on my communicator. I was truly glad I made this. It's pretty much the MMPR communicator wrist watch they have but upgraded. It's now more like a Transer but looks like watch from the MMPR show. ((From MegaMan Starforce 1))

After wandering around I finally found the area Chifuyu sent me.

"Morning." I replied. She greeted me as well and walked with me further down.

"So. These are it huh? Your Rider Tech?" She asked me. I simply nodded.

"I see... Well don't worry about anything happening to them. Tabane herself made this vault. So no worries about anyone stealing them.' She replied to me.

I sighed for relief. These things are the one thing left I can truly remember about my family before the accident... If I lost them I don't know what I would do.

We reach a huge vault with several locks and gears on them. After a few moments it opened and I place the suitcase inside as it was sealed up. Chifuyu then gave me a small chip.

"Here. Install this on your watch. With it you can then summon them anywhere and anytime you want. And only you can use it since it has your dna code in it.' She told me.

I smiled as I installed the chip onto my watch.

"Now go get some breakfast. Okay?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded as I headed towards the cafeteria.

It was quite the size for it. I ordered one of their specials and walked around to find a seat.

"Hey! Cody! Over here!" Yelled Ichika.

I smiled and walked over to the table. Next to Ichika was one of our old childhood friends. Houki Shinonono.

"Hey you two." I replied as I took a seat.

"So how are things?" I asked them.

"Doing good." Replied Ichika. But Houki on the other hand was just quiet. And I can understand. She is a bit embarrassed now that she and Ichika are roommates after all. I would be embarrassed too.

"Excuse me..." Asked a girl. I turned my head as three girls were standing there.

"Can we seat here too?" One of them asked.

Ichika and I nodded.

"Sure why not?" I replied.

They all giggled as they took a seat next to us. But then Houki just huffed, took her food and walked off. She must be either really pissed or really jealous.

"You three must be really great friends huh?" Asked one of the girls.

"I heard Ichika and Houki are sharing a room." Said the second one.

We chuckled and told them we're just childhood friends. They of course gasped and started mumbling to each other.

Man.. sometimes girls can be weird...

After breakfast everyone went to their respective classrooms for something special today.

"Okay Class... Two weeks from today you all will be choosing a representative for a class tournament. A class representative will not only compete in a tournament. But also attends to student council meetings and comity meetings. Think of them as your class president. I will now take suggestions?" She asked the whole class.

One student on the far right raised her hand. "I would like to nominate Orimura!" She said.

Another one raised her hand. "I would like to nominate Aldrich!" She replied.

Two more raised their hands. "We second them both!" They yelled in unison.

Then the class started arguing on which one of us should do it until Cecilia stood up in a huff.

"I do no approve of this! These two... as our Class Representatives? I will not allow this! It would be shameful to have a boy be our class representative! You can't obviously expect that I.. Cecilia Alcott, should accept that type of humiliation for a year! Why should two different low life, lousy country men become our representative be chosen when I'm more fit for it!" She yelled

Okay... that's it. This bitch needs a lesson. But before I could do anything Ichika stood up.

"Last time I checked The UK weren't doing so hot either. Heck you guys can barely contain your rats. Or are those just your pets?" He said.

Everyone just went with the unison "Oooohhh" Burn method. Geez Ichika. When did you come up with that?

And Cecilia didn't take it well. Her face was as red as a cherry from the anger.

"Oh! you little ruffian! That is it. I challenge you to a duel!" She replied with venom in her speech.

"You're on. And I want on this too." I replied. Everyone just gasped and started gossiping.

Cecilia then waked up to both of us with a grin. "And if you should hold back on purpose I won't forgive you! No.. I'll make you both into my slaves for that!' She replied.

"How much of a handicap do you want?" Ichika asked her.

"What's this asking me for a favor already?" She replied.

"No. We're we more of just wondering how much of a handicap we should give you." I replied.

That caused the whole class to laugh.

_Geez.. talk about ego_ much?

"Are you serious?" Said one of them.

"Men were strong but that was before the IS was made!" Said another.

"Actually I should be the one asking that after all. You japanese and american boys are so humorous." Cecilia said.

I just clenched my fist in anger from this. "I think we'll be good. After all you haven't seen what we can do." I replied angrily.

"Okay I think this settles it. You'll fight in Area 3. Which is free on Monday. Last one standing becomes the representative for this class." Replied Chifuyu.

I knew one thing... this is going to be not only fun for us. But I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to my power.

* * *

(Insert Opening Theme: Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya)

* * *

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

**[As the song starts off. We see not only Fourze but Faiz, W and Accel in a circle somewhat shrouded. until the Title shows up.]**

**High School kara housouchuu**  
**Burger katate Hungry na Everyday**  
**mada mada tarinai yume wa Large Size**  
**Come on Switch on**  
_**(Coming live from high school**_  
_**A burger in my hand, day after hungry day**_  
_**It won't fill me up, my dreams are "Large Size")**_  
_**(Come on Switch on)**_

**[It then shows Cody walking around IS Academy holding one of his rider belts as we also see Ichika and Houki, side by side each other smiling at the camera]**

**Let go on your future sonna no ha Desire**  
**omoitsuki Image mirai e Blast Off**  
_**(Think about your future, about what you desire**_  
_**With that image in your head, blast off toward the future)**_

**[Then we see Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, Maya and the rest of IS Academy smiling and waving at the camera as it pans out into space]**

**koushiki nanka imi ga nai**  
**hito no hanashi dake de**  
_**(What's the point in taking official tracks?**_  
_**You can get there just by talking to people)**_

**[After the camera looks into space we see flashbacks of not only Cody's past but also Ichika's, Houki, and several others who stay in the shadows]**

**shitta ki ni naranaide**  
**kakan ni Tough ni Challenge**  
_**(Don't worry about what you think you know**_  
_**Get bold, be tough, and meet the challenge!)**_

**[Then Phantom Task's shadows appear as Eternal and Orga slice the camera into pieces]**

**genkai nante bukkowashite yare**  
**jibun no te de**  
**kinou yori step up**  
**going going my friends**  
_**(Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!)**_  
_**(Going going my friends)**_

**[We then see Fourze, Faiz, W, and Accel's symbols as Cody Transforms into each one of them then transforms back before giving the camera Gentaros famours point]**

**daikiken datte toppa shite**  
**tabidachi no count down**  
**tomaranai kurai choushigekiteki School Days**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

_**[Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!]**_  
_**[The sky's not the limit, break out from the Earth! Start the countdown to a new adventure,**_  
_**Our School Days are like a never-ending thrill ride]**_  
_**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**_  
_**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**_

**[Finally we see the who group together doing some silly poses and faces as someone takes their photo and the title appears one last time]**

* * *

Days passed and it was rough. I studied up on several IS's that could be her's. But due to her personality and unknown skill it was hard to figure out. Since she was from the UK it was also difficult to find what style she can use.

I pinpointed that it could either be long range type IS or a heavy arms IS. Which ever one she uses I'll know the perfect one to use. But either way I knew which IS armor I should use.

I grinned as I stared down at the rocket astro-switch.

"Today... is going to get showy..." I said to myself.

Along the days I was studying Ichika was being trained by Houki... in a dojo. I tried my best when I can to give him advice and also some study about the IS but so far it looks like it didn't help much.

I just hope any small help could help him out.

Also I did start to notice something. I will admit I'm not the brightest guy out there but I do catch one quick. And so far... it looks like almost every single girl at this academy wants to get in mine and Ichika's pants. To be fair I wouldn't mind. But something just feels... different?

Maybe this is a sign and I'll find someone?

Nah... what am I thinking? That sounds like something off of a bad comic book story.

...

Anyways...

Besides that I also tried to study up on Cecilia as well. I wanted to get more info again. Hoping I could devise a strategy on beating her. But so far as I seen... I got nothing.

Which means I'm going in blind.

Eh... I like a challenge.

And on the match I relaxed myself on one of the roofs and just gazed into the sky trying to relax and find some peace.

That was until I saw a box lunch dangling in front of me.

I chuckled. "Hey Houki. Sup?" I asked her.

She giggled. "Not much. Just wanted to have a nice meal with you. It has been awhile as well you know?" She replied.

I leaned forward and turned around to greet Houki with a smile.

" Itadakimasu!" We said as we digged in.

I chowed down on some of her amazing food. Houki always new what I would like on it.

'Cody? Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"What is it Houki? ... Is it about Ichika?' I replied.

She blushed a bit and nodded.

I sighed. "In truth don't worry about it. He'll get it sooner or later through that think skull he has. He's just too dense to even try. I'm surprised that "love taps" You give him with your sword does make him realize it." I said.

And here it comes... I placed the box on the ground as quick as possible as I blocked Houki's sword with my hands.

I just chuckled. "you really need to watch your temper Houki." I said to her.

She finally relaxed and put the sword away.

_Good lord... she's going to kill somebody someday with that... I pray for ya_ bro.

We then chatted the rest of the day before turning in.

_Tomorrow... is going to_ rock...

* * *

The day finally arrived. The battle between me, Ichika, and Cecilia.

And today was going to be such a day for this class to remember.

Me, Ichika, and Houki were waiting in the launch room waiting for Ichika's IS to arrive.

Him and Houki argued that she didn't give him the proper information about an IS even though I tried my best to give him as much info as I can. But as usual his think head didn't let him.

But on the com Maya informed us that if finally arrived.

The side bay doors opened up to reveal Ichika's IS. The **Byakushiki.**

Of course it was bulky. But I could tell this one was special. It was bulky but very slim. So far as I can tell it's a close range IS. Suitable for him.

He finally suited up and took off... clumsy like. It was his first true battle with it after all.

Me and Houki looked through the screen watching closely. Win or lose.. I know this will help him become stronger.

Ichika flew up to Cecilia and even though I can't hear them I can still read their lips...

And of course Cecilia is still acting like a spoiled brat. She still is trying to tell him to give up and maybe she'll be nicer to us? I slam my fist on the monitor.

"Damn Ichkia! Put this bitch in her place!" I yelled. and I guess for some reason he heard me. Cause he just grinned and gave us a thumbs up.

The count down began... And they were off!

He got shot once and was sent down towards the ground. But luckily he stopped himself and flew back up. He dodged several attacks without him using his weapon.

Doesn't he know what he can use?

The attacks just kept going. Until he finally drew his weapon... A sword?

Okay I knew this was a close ranger IS. But a sword? What the hell? Even if it's Chifuyu's sword it won't do him any good for now.

As the battle progressed he started to finally learn. He started dodging the attacks and destroying some of her toys she sent at him. I was finally starting to see hope after he unlocked the Ignition Boost.

But... it ended in failure. His shields ran out and he lost.

He flew back down with his head lowered that he lost. I just placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"This is just you first lose dude. Nothing to get worked up on." I told him. I chuckled as I walked into the arena.

Cause now it was my turn.

I walked into the center of the area and looked up at Cecilia.

"OI! Hime! Ready to get your ass handed by a dude?" I yelled at her.

She giggled. "Only if you're ready to wear a maids outfit for the rest of the year!" She replied.

I chuckled again. "Well then... Areruze, tometemina!" I yelled back. ((It means. "I'm about to go wild. Just try and stop me!"))

I closed my eyes and thought of one thing... Fourze.

My watch glowed as it materialized the Fourze Driver in my hand. I could tell everyone was wondering what's going to happen next?

I then place the Driver on my waist as it forms a belt on me. I could still tell they wanted to see more. So I gave it to them.

I then flipped two switches on the right side of the belt then on the left. I the crossed my left arm onto my chest as I placed my right hand on the lever on the rider side of the belt... Then the new count down began...

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

**1...**

"HENSHIN!" I yelled out loud.

I then pulled the lever as a metal circle appears above me then steam covers my body as a space like tune played and light shinned down onto me. The steam fades as I now donned on my IS armor.

"UUCCHHUUUU... KKKKKIIIITTTTTAAAAAA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while doing Fourze's pose.

Everyone but Ichika and Chifuyu were shocked by this IS I have on.

On the right fore arm is a orange circle, on the fore arm is a black square, then on the right shin is a blue x and then on the left shin is a yellow triangle. the rest of the armor besides the chest and head are completely white. On the back is a small jetpack and finally on the head the helmet is shaped like a rocket ship with orange eyes and a green gem on the fore head. This was my IS armor. The Fourze IS Drive. Aka Kamen Rider Fourze.

Cecilia was completely shocked by this. "Wait! Hold on! That's not and IS! Miss Orimura! This can't be allowed!" She said to her.

"Sorry Cecilia but it is. This is One of four IS's Cody has." She replied and everyone who heard it all yelled in unison.

"FOUR?!"

Chifuyu nods. "Yes four. And they were all made by Cody himself and made into reality by Tabane. So yes. This is allowed." She said to her.

I grinned under my mask. "Well then Cecilia! This do this Man-To-Woman!" I replied as the match begins.

And of course Cecilia started off with using her little toys at me. I dodged with ease of course.

Cecilia then laughed. "This should be easy! You can't even fly!" she said.

I grinned. "Oh yes I can!" I replied with excitement as I pressed the one of the four switches on the belt.

_**ROCKET**_** -ON**

The robotic voice said as a orange rocket appears on my right arm. I then use it to propel myself into the air as I head straight towards Cecilia.

She panicked and started shooting at me. I dodged her first attacks. I then took out the yellow switch on the belt and uses it along with the blue one and black one.

_**LAUNCHER - ON**_

_**GATLING - ON**_

_**RADAR -**_** ON**

A Blue missile launcher appears on my right leg, a cyan gatling gun appears on my left leg and a black radar dish/communicator appears on my left fore arm.

I then dodge her attacks again as I use the radar to lock on to her.

"Lock on! FIRE!" I yelled.

Then everything the launcher and gun has unleashes onto Cecilia's shields. But it only dropped it down to 20% left.

And as I deactivated the three switches I just activated Cecilia just laughed.

"Is that all you can do? And here I thought I was in trouble!" She said as she fired on me again.

I grinned again as I flew around her and dodged her attacks.

"No. That wasn't all I can do. But this can!" I replied to her as I deactivated Rocket and started free falling. ((don't make the joke.))

Everyone gasped at this as I took out rocket and put in the more powerful version of it.

Back on the ground Ichika and Chifuyu smiled thinking the same thing.

_It's over for her._

"Finale, daa!" I yelled as I activated it.

**_ROCKET -SUPER!_**

**_ROCKET_**** -ON**

Two orange rockets then appear and attach to both my left and right fore arms. My armor then changes from white to orange as my visors turn blue.

I then use both rockets to move even faster than I was before. Dodging everything like it was child's play.

And after the last dodge the rocket on my left hand deactivates as I pull the lever one more time.

_**ROCKET - LIMIT**_** BREAK**

I then spun towards Cecilia at such a high speed.

"_**RIDER... **_**_ Kirimomi_**_** Kurasshā!"**_I yelled as I spin kicked her in the stomach. And the energy it made exploded and deleted the rest of her shield energy. I then flew back down with her in my arms. I then left her down and changed back to normal.

"Um.. Thank you.. for saving me." Said Cecilia with a small blush on her face.

I smiled. 'No problem."

The match bell rang. "Cody Aldrich is the winner!" Said Chifuyu on the intercom.

Everyone cheered.

I smiled and waved as they day started coming to a close.

* * *

_Next time on IS Sytem VS Rider Tech!_

_Training again..._

_Huang challenges Cody, _

_A love triangle for Ichika?_

_Find out next time on IS Sytem VS Rider Tech!_

* * *

((Hey guys. hope you enjoying this fic so far. More will come and yes I am still working on A Fairy Tail wizard. I'll be working on two fics per story. until then see ya!))


	3. Chapter 3: Third TimeW Vs China

Infinite Stratos: IS System VS Rider Tech

* * *

Chapter 3: Third Time/W VS China

* * *

_Last time on IS System VS Rider Tech..._

_Cecilia challenges Cody and Ichika!_

_But Ichika lost..._

_Fourze's debut came and won it all._

_What will happen this time? Find out today!_

* * *

A few days have passed since the Class Representative battle. Word finally got around bout my unique IS. And it was different. Most of the girls who came to me asked about it and the tech. And I did tell them all as much as I can without revealing much about the secrets from it. But it was still a nice feeling.

Heck our class even made a celebration feast for my success. Cecilia even apologized about how rude she was. And it was understandable. Country Representative's were pretty much treated like royalty and got everything they wanted.

I also apologized to her about what we said as well and we became good friends. But seems like Cecilia fell for Ichika. I could already tell this will not end well for him.

He's already too dense for his own good especially now with two girls who like him. This is going to be a blood bath is "she" ever came here...

But none the less they threw me a party and I happily accepted it.

It was really fun. Lots of food, music, hell a lot of the girls even gave me presents. But I turned those down. i know they were trying to be nice and flirt with me as well. But I usually don't like having people waist some of their own resources to try and make me happy. I don't mind it but I would rather earned it with my own hands.

Later I got a call ahead of time from Chifuyu that I will be getting a roommate soon. And no. It's not a girl.

_Well then... guess there is another guy who can fight like me and bro... This is going to get interesting..._

* * *

(Insert Opening Theme: Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya)

* * *

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

**[As the song starts off. We see not only Fourze but Faiz, W and Accel in a circle somewhat shrouded. until the Title shows up.]**

**High School kara housouchuu**  
**Burger katate Hungry na Everyday**  
**mada mada tarinai yume wa Large Size**  
**Come on Switch on**  
_**(Coming live from high school**_  
_**A burger in my hand, day after hungry day**_  
_**It won't fill me up, my dreams are "Large Size")**_  
_**(Come on Switch on)**_

**[It then shows Cody walking around IS Academy holding one of his rider belts as we also see Ichika and Houki, side by side each other smiling at the camera]**

**Let go on your future sonna no ha Desire**  
**omoitsuki Image mirai e Blast Off**  
_**(Think about your future, about what you desire**_  
_**With that image in your head, blast off toward the future)**_

**[Then we see Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, Maya and the rest of IS Academy smiling and waving at the camera as it pans out into space]**

**koushiki nanka imi ga nai**  
**hito no hanashi dake de**  
_**(What's the point in taking official tracks?**_  
_**You can get there just by talking to people)**_

**[After the camera looks into space we see flashbacks of not only Cody's past but also Ichika's, Houki, and several others who stay in the shadows]**

**shitta ki ni naranaide**  
**kakan ni Tough ni Challenge**  
_**(Don't worry about what you think you know**_  
_**Get bold, be tough, and meet the challenge!)**_

**[Then Phantom Task's shadows appear as Eternal and Orga slice the camera into pieces]**

**genkai nante bukkowashite yare**  
**jibun no te de**  
**kinou yori step up**  
**going going my friends**  
_**(Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!)**_  
_**(Going going my friends)**_

**[We then see Fourze, Faiz, W, and Accel's symbols as Cody Transforms into each one of them. Then after each one Rider Kicks the camera Cody transforms back before giving the camera Gentaros famous point]**

**daikiken datte toppa shite**  
**tabidachi no count down**  
**tomaranai kurai choushigekiteki School Days**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

_**[Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!]**_  
_**[The sky's not the limit, break out from the Earth! Start the countdown to a new adventure,**_  
_**Our School Days are like a never-ending thrill ride]**_  
_**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**_  
_**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**_

**[Finally we then see the spirits of Cody's deceased family behind him as we then cut to the whole group together doing some silly poses and faces as someone takes their photo and the title appears one last time]**

* * *

The next day came and we all gathered in a huge open field. Well all were in lines from where we all sat at. Chifuyu then walked in front of us as we started our training.

"Today. We're going to operate the basic controls of an IS. Orimura. Alcott. You're up." She said to them.

Ichika and Cecilia walked forward and don on their IS. They then flew high into the sky... even though Ichika was flying like a clutz.

They flew around for a bit until Cecilia dive bombed and stopped at the ground with ease.

Ichika... crashed. Hard.

_He's going to feel that tomorrow._

As we all went over to check on him Cecilia and Houki ran over to him to see if he was okay... but they then turned a bit on each other.

_And here comes the cat fight round one._

Later on in the night. I mostly stay up a bit more than some of the others. I try to think of several things. What I truly want to do, what life would be like if my family was okay, to even thinking of new IS models... and in truth that last one is not only true I do get paid.

You see long after Tabane helped me finished my IS's she asked me how I would like it if not only will I be payed on making new models, but also a career in it.

Then and now I'm still not sure. But I did take it just for now. And if I ever want to quit they should let me. Tabane agreed and I gave her several ideas for them.

And once a year she would contact me and ask me for any new ideas. But the past three years I've had a mind block. I couldn't think of anything.

But... at least Tabane was kind enough to understand. I'm still thinking more but I just got nothing... and the reason why I don't wanna make other IS's based from Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Ultraman, or even Power Rangers is cause even I can tell that would not only end well it would be catastrophic...

I just sighed and went to sleep hoping a new idea would come.

As the next day arrived I sat in my seat relaxing with some music. Everyone else was talking about the next Class League match next week. I did look a bit of it up and I must say. It's sounds fun. I wonder who my opponent will be when that comes.

I also heard about a new class representative was chosen in Class 2.

Hmm... something about that seems familiar... but I just can't place it. I also knew the one who was chosen was a transfer student. But who?

So far no-one knows who this person is? And yet I think I may know. But it's at the tip of my tongue.

But as luck would have it the class 2 representative just walked in.

Both Ichika and I said in Unison "RIN?!"

Yes as I said before luck would have it. Huang Lingyin or as her friends call her Rin was not only the transfer student but also class 2's representative.

I just chuckled. Cause this has happened before. Not once but three times. Every time Ichika and I transfered schools she was right their behind us.

She then started to talk to us and I could tell both Cecilia and Houki were getting jealous.

_Cat fight round two is about to begin..._

But before anything could begin I got a small tingle at the back of my neck. I knew what that meant... Sis was about to walk in.

I've always had really good instincts. Kinda like the spider-sense but not fully developed. I only knew when either sis was about to come in or when danger is about to start.

I took off my headphones and waited. And surely enough Chifuyu walked in and punched Rin on the head.

She backed off and went back to her own class.

Later in the cafeteria. Me, Ichika, and Rin all sat together and were talking. And everyone else was sitting across from us listening in.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to this school? You should've contacted us." I asked her.

"Especially you becoming the new class 2 representative!" replied Ichika.

"Don't be silly you two. If I did then our little reunion wouldn't have been so memorable." Rin replied.

I just chuckled. And it was true. Rin always liked to make an amazing entrance as well.

Not to mention she was very fun to hang around. Hell she also loved Kamen Rider and Super Sentai a lot too. I wonder how much fangirl she'll react to when she sees about my IS?

But as we were about to ask her a few more things Houki and Cecilia walked up to us demanding how we know of her?

"Well she's also a childhood friend too." Said Ichika.

"WHAT?!" Said the girls in Unison.

"Yeah. Around the time you moved away Houki, Rin moved next door from us as well. Later we just became really good friends." I replied.

Houki smiled like she was the first one to be with Ichika than the others. And she was right.

But as Cecilia tried to introduce herself Rin just flat out ignored her and started talking about the rumors going around. Which weren't really rumors.

It all was about Me and Ichika having our own IS and how I won and became the class 1 representative.

We were about to reply when well... Hell broke loose.

Cecilia finally caught on she was pushed aside. Then the three just started bickering and arguing.

Geez... Like I said before. Girls can be really weird from time to time. And it'll probably get even worst if Rin found out Ichika and Houki are staying in the same room together.

* * *

The day finally ended and I was about to head back into my room... until I heard screaming... from Ichika's room...

_Oh god... This isn't going to be good..._

As I finally reached the scene Rin was trying to convince Houki to switch rooms.

_Ugh... god damn it..._

Rin was always a very stubborn one. Wherever Ichika went. She went... Kinda like a leech but in a friendly way... somehow.

They kept arguing until I finally got tired of it.

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH!" I yelled to them.

They finally shut up so I can at least get a word in.

"Look... I know you two really like Ichika but this is getting ridiculous. We're all students here. So instead of going for each others throats find a more productive way at this. Instead of acting like kids." I said to them.

And... that was the wrong move on my part...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?!" Yelled Rin.

_Shit... forgot... Rin hates it when others treat her like a kid... or calling her short._

"Look Cody. This isn't your fight. So back the hell off!" Rin replied.

"No I will not. Ichika is my brother so yeah. It is my business after all. So you better back off shorty!" I replied.

_FUCKING HELL! I just said the one word I should never say to her..._

"SHORTY?! Okay that is it! I challenge you to a match on the Class tournament next week! And if I win I get to stay with Ichika!" She replied.

"Fine. But if I win you need to grow up and accept what's going on!" I replied back.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Asked Ichika.

But before we could reply Chifuyu walked in and punched Rin and me on the head.

_Son of a-!_

"What are you two doing?! It's passed curfew! Get to your rooms... NOW!" She replied in anger.

"YES MA"AM!" We all replied in unison. We all then head back to our rooms.

Next week eh? Better prepare myself...

* * *

Next week finally came for the representative tournament. And believe it or not Rin and I were scheduled to fight... in the very first round.

And due to I wasn't able to figure out anything about her IS is troubling... But at the same time she doesn't know mine. Or at least the one I'll be using.

I waited until I was given the green light to go. We all then see Rin's IS out there. The **Shenlong.** A close range IS.

I just grinned. It was perfect. I'll be using my speed.

"Aldirch! You're clear to go." Said Chifuyu.

I nodded and heads out to the field.

I was able to see everyone from the whole school there. I smiled at this cause this was going to be big.

"Just so you know Cody I won't be going easy on you!" Said Rin.

"Good! I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied.

"Great! Now you're going to feel the pain and I'll finally be with Ichika! You'll pay for what you said to me!" Said Rin with some venom in her voice.

I just sighed. "I know this is happening but I'm sorry for calling you that. I messed up on my part. So please forgive me?" I asked her.

She just sighed. "I forgave you awhile ago Cody. I know you're not the type to hurt anyone. After all you do have a weak conscious." She said with a giggle.

I smiled. Cause it was true.

"Now hurry up and show me your IS! And from what everyone else is saying I bet it's Fourze!" She said.

I grinned.

_Looks like I was right.. She did find some info. But it won't help her._

"Alrighty then! Ikouze!" I said.

I then materialized not the Fourze Driver this time. But the W Driver instead.

I chuckled as I placed it on me as I can see Rin looking shocked and confused.

"W-Wait a second! How do you have W? I thought your IS was Fourze?" She asked me.

"It is. I don't just have Fourze and W. But two more as well!" I replied.

"You have four IS's?!" She said with shock.

I nodded and brought out two flashdrives. In my left hand was a green flashdrive with the letter "C" on it in the shape of wind. And in my left hand was a black flashdrive with the letter "J" on it. I the pressed the buttons on each one.

_**CYLONE**_

**JOKER**

As those two words shouted from the flashdrives I then crossed my arms like an X. Since I don't have a partner to do W's pose.

"Henshin!" I yelled.

I then placed the two into the belt and opened it up. The belt then looks like a "W" as the flashdrives or Gaia memories yell from it.

**CYCLONE/JOKER!**

A tune then played. The first was something from a electric keyboard and the second was a something from a acoustic guitar. And as those two tunes play I was surrounded by a fierce wind as the armor materializes around me and forms my armor. I am now Kamen Rider W!

I then do W's pose at Rin. "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" I said.

The whole crowd gasped and were shocked at my armor. Even our class were shocked about this new armor.

The match then began. Rin charged me as she swung her giant blade. A couple of times it nicked my armor. But I came back swinging.

I sent several punches and kicks at her. She wasn't able to dodge. And after the last kick she jumped back then into the air.

Then the wings on her side open up and she then sent several energy projectiles at me.

Meanwhile in the control center...

"If Rin keep this up Cody may not be able to attack. He can't even fly..." Said Maya.

"Don't judge to quickly Maya. Cody hasn't even used half of W's power." Replied Chifuyu.

As I kept dodging Rin's attacks she just laughed.

"You should've used Fourze Cody! At least he can fly." Said Rin.

I chuckled. "You sure about that? Cause last time I checked Cyclone is able to do that!" I replied.

I then took out the Cyclone memory and placed it in the slot on my right side.

_**CYCLONE - MAXIMUM**_** DRIVE**

Wind gathered around me as I use it to fly after Rin. But due to her side canons I'm not able to get close.

I just chuckled.

I then took out the Joker memory and replaced it wit another one. Trigger.

**TRIGGER**

Another tune played and this time it sounded like a bass guitar. The black armor then is replaced with a light blue one. It then materialized a gun for me.

I then took a hold of it and started shooting back. And since I was in Cyclone/Trigger form my bullets are twice as fast. Rin couldn't even dodge it.

Back at the control center. Maya was amazed at the change.

"W may not be the strongest Rider he has. But it is the most adaptable one. Each form corresponds to each IS type. An speed always beats strength." Said Chifuyu.

I keep up my attack as I figured it was time to end it. "Finale-" But before I could finish a blast enters the arena from above.

As I looked up an unknown IS flew in and started attacking me. It had huge arms and several blasters on it. It sorta resembled a gorilla. The alarm went off as everyone else was sealed up for protection.

Whatever this IS is... and whoever is controlling it. They new this would happen. Maybe they're after my IS?!

It kept charging for me. But this time Rin stopped it. "Cody get out of here!" said Rin.

"Sorry Rin but we're in this together. Plus if we don't stop it now we'll be dead. And since we're sealed in. We go no other choice." I replied.

And as Rin and I were having this chat. The IS just... stopped. It didn't move or attack. Was it studying us? Whatever the case is we need to end this quick.

And as we try to defeat this thing we don't notice someone on top of the arena looking at us with a grin.

"So boy... let's see how you do eh?"

Rin and I kept up our attack but this thing was tough. Even both of our attacks haven't even left a dent in it.

So... there was only one option...

"Rin... I need you to get to safety..." I said to her.

"What? Why? I thought we were a team!" She asked me.

I sighed. "I'm... I'm going to use a Duo Maximum Drive..." I said to her.

"WHAT?! Haven't you seen what happened to Shotaro when he did that?! He almost died!" She said.

"I know! But it's the only chance we have left." I replied.

'But Cody..." She said.

"But nothing. Now go!" I replied.

Rin looked at me worried but nodded and got to a safe point. I took a deep breath.

_Okay... time to end this. And if I die... Well... at least I saved them..._

I then landed on the ground, took out Cyclone and added the one I need. The Heat Memory.

_**HEAT**_

**HEAT/TRIGGER**

The tune is then a rift of a guitar and bass. The Green armor on the right side is replaced with crimson red.

I then took out the Heat and Trigger memory and placed them both in the maximum drive slot.

_**HEAT/TRIGGER - MAXIMUM DRIVE**_

Electricity and energy surged through out my IS. Then the pain started.

It hurt. But not as bad as the one all those years ago when Ichika and I were kidnapped.

I endured this pain. I then charged at the unknown IS, dodged his attack and places the gun dead center of it's chest.

_**"Heat/Trigger... Duo**_** Explosion!'** I yelled as I pulled the trigger.

The concentrated energy from my Is and the Maximum Drive expanded as engulfed me and the Is in a bright light. Then everything went black.

* * *

**_Two Weeks_ Later...**

* * *

After my black out I woke up in pain... but alive?

I looked around to see that I'm in the infirmary.

_I'm alive?_

I tried to stand up but the pain was intense.

"You know. You really shouldn't move for awhile."

I look to see not only Chifuyu but also Ichikia, Houki, Cecilia, Rin and Maya standing there. Chifuyu then punches me hard in the face.

"OW! Easy Chifuyu. I'm still injured." I said to her.

"Yeah? Well maybe next time you don't try anything stupid like that every again." Replied Chifuyu.

Rin then hugged me. 'We... we thought we lost you..." Rin said as tears streaked down.

'Huh? What do you mean?" I asked them.

"You went into cardiac arrest for 20 minutes." Said Houki.

I was really shocked. I actually a died from a bit.

"Wow..." I said in surprise.

'The only one who told the doctors to keep going was Sis here." Said Ichika before he gets hit on the head by her.

I chuckled and thanked her. She then told the others to let me rest. They all then said their goodbyes before I feel asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

_Next time on IS System VS Rider Tech!_

_A new transfer student again?_

_A new connection maybe? _

_And a roommate finally!_

_Find out next time on IS System Vs Rider Tech!_

* * *

((Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait. Aquarion Evol english dub is out and I had to watch it. Next chapter is in the works. See ya!))


	4. Chapter 4: New Friendships and Enemies

_***PLEASE READ THIS***_

* * *

_**((Hey everyone! Just wanted to get this out of the way so everyone can understand. And I'll now be putting this message up on all my future fics. Okay as some of you may or may not know I know I'm not the best writer or one who does a lot of detail. If I could I would rather just make a comic/manga instead. only problem is I can't draw for shit. I tried for six years. I just can't.))**_

_**((But anyways from some of the reviewers and messengers that sends their reviews and such to me. They sometimes can get a bit hurtful in their messages. I know they don't mean to or maybe they do. I don't know. But I'm just doing what I can. So this message is for not only them but future ones as well. I know I'm not the best writer. I know I don't give much details or characterization.))**_

_**((But you know what. I at least try. Due to me having some minor medical conditions such as Aspergers, Autism, and more that I rather not explain. I have extremely difficult time trying to do this. Unlike a lot of people here and more. I do not have a lot of experience in this stuff. True I have done it before but I haven't not only enough practice or experience I can't do much as a lot of other writers can. But I at least try to.)) **_

_**((Everyone has different ways and styles for their writing. And yes I know practice makes perfect. But at the same time I have thought a lot of these fics ahead of time before writing. the only problem is trying to get them in words. And sooner or later I may finally be able to write these fics more professionally.))**_

_**((Also some of the messages were stating that my oc is a "Gary/Mary Sue." And I just want to say he is not. I know what it is but that term has been outdated for years. My oc is not a Sue. I made sure of that. Plus the best representation of understanding and what a mary/gary sue is. Please look up "Understanding a Mary Sue" By Tommy Oliver. Aka BronyCurious. He gives a better realization about it and with that info I know that my oc is not a mary sue. Especially since the story isn't even done yet.))**_

_**((But until then please back off with some of your rude remarks and supposedly "helpful tips". They're not helping me. They're hurting me and making me depressed. I am still trying my best here. I don't mind honest opinions and freedom of speech. But I rather have ones that are at least kind and understanding. I don't mind if you all give me help tips and such. But I would at least like it if you can be nice or understanding in my position. So please. Think hard and kind before writing to me. Thank you. And I apologize for having this up first. Just wanted to get it out of the way. And now that's done with let's get on the story shall we?))**_

* * *

Infinite Stratos: IS System VS Rider Tech

* * *

Chapter 4: Fourth Month/New Friendships And Enemies

* * *

_Last time on IS System Vs Rider Tech!_

_Rin reunites with Cody and Ichika!_

_Cody and Rin face off in a glorious battle!_

_And finally Cody awakens after the battle with the unknown IS..._

_What happens this time?_

_Find out now on IS System Vs Rider Tech!_

* * *

It's been a month since the incident at school with that rouge IS. And four months since I enrolled here. Man... where did the time go?

W took major damage as well... So much that they sent it to Tabane so she can fix it.

_Ugh... guess it'll be a long time before it's back up and running..._

Even though I have four IS's they still meant a lot to me. They're pretty much my ope and sanity.

If they were destroyed beyond repair... I just don't know if I could handle it...

I wouldn't be able to protect the people I care for so much...

I just shook off this feeling. I needed to stay positive.

I was still in my room at the academy. Ichika did ask me to come hang with him and one of his friends.

But I just wasn't up for it.

I truly had no problem hanging with some of Ichika's friends. But it just felt odd was all.

Plus besides all that I needed to get this room cleaned up and spiffy for the transfer student coming here.

I didn't know much about the person besides that it's also another dude who can use a Personal IS unit but he was also going to be my new roommate.

And I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or disgusted on how I lived.

I wasn't a slob. But I will admit I'm a bit messy to my room.

I just hope I'm not over exaggerating...

* * *

(Insert Opening Theme: Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya)

* * *

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

**[As the song starts off. We see not only Fourze but Faiz, W and Accel in a circle somewhat shrouded. until the Title shows up.]**

**High School kara housouchuu**  
**Burger katate Hungry na Everyday**  
**mada mada tarinai yume wa Large Size**  
**Come on Switch on**  
_**(Coming live from high school**_  
_**A burger in my hand, day after hungry day**_  
_**It won't fill me up, my dreams are "Large Size")**_  
_**(Come on Switch on)**_

**[It then shows Cody walking around IS Academy holding one of his rider belts as we also see Ichika and Houki, side by side each other smiling at the camera]**

**Let go on your future sonna no ha Desire**  
**omoitsuki Image mirai e Blast Off**  
_**(Think about your future, about what you desire**_  
_**With that image in your head, blast off toward the future)**_

**[Then we see Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, Maya and the rest of IS Academy smiling and waving at the camera as it pans out into space]**

**koushiki nanka imi ga nai**  
**hito no hanashi dake de**  
_**(What's the point in taking official tracks?**_  
_**You can get there just by talking to people)**_

**[After the camera looks into space we see flashbacks of not only Cody's past but also Ichika's, Houki, and several others who stay in the shadows]**

**shitta ki ni naranaide**  
**kakan ni Tough ni Challenge**  
_**(Don't worry about what you think you know**_  
_**Get bold, be tough, and meet the challenge!)**_

**[Then Phantom Task's shadows appear as Eternal and Orga slice the camera into pieces]**

**genkai nante bukkowashite yare**  
**jibun no te de**  
**kinou yori step up**  
**going going my friends**  
_**(Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!)**_  
_**(Going going my friends)**_

**[We then see Fourze, Faiz, W, and Accel's symbols as Cody Transforms into each one of them. Then after each one Rider Kicks the camera Cody transforms back before giving the camera Gentaros famous point]**

**daikiken datte toppa shite**  
**tabidachi no count down**  
**tomaranai kurai choushigekiteki School Days**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

_**[Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!]**_  
_**[The sky's not the limit, break out from the Earth! Start the countdown to a new adventure,**_  
_**Our School Days are like a never-ending thrill ride]**_  
_**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**_  
_**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**_

**[Finally we then see the spirits of Cody's deceased family behind him as we then cut to the whole group together doing some silly poses and faces as someone takes their photo and the title appears one last time]**

* * *

The day finally arrived! New student, new roommate and a brand new friend.

Today was going to be great!

_Now... about this rumor?_

I asked Ichika about this But he didn't know. I then ask Houki and so far it's been a huge misunderstanding. It was supposed to be if Houki won she and Ichika would finally be together.

But that got spread throughout the school and became this rumor that whoever won the next tournament got to date Ichika.

Then it evolved even further with adding me to the roster!

And normally I wouldn't mind but since there's too many girls here there's going to be major problems.

I just sighed, shook it off and sat at my desk waiting for the day to start.

Chifuyu then finally walked in and class was just about to start.

"Good morning class! Today I want you all to meet another new transfer student!" Said Maya.

The door slide open as the new transfer student walked in.

He stood at 5 ft 1 inch. Had Blonde hair, curled up in a ponytail and also has purple eyes. The screen then appeared behind him showing his name.

"Hello everyone. My name is Charles Dunois. And I've come from France. It is nice to meet you all" He said in his french accent as he bowed.

And as expected his manners are simply... divine? I really don't know what to say. This guy is very nice and cool.

"Woah... you're a boy?" Asked one of the girls.

"Oui. I heard about two boys coming to this academy and I decided to join as well as a representative of France." He replied.

Every single girl just squealed in delighted at the new student.

"A third male student?!" Said one of them.

"Not to mention he's in our class as well!" Replied another one.

"And he's cute. And the type girls want to protect!" Said another.

Chifuyu calmed everyone down quickly.

"Now that's out of the way. Today we're going to try joint practical with Class 2. I want everyone changed and assembled on the second ground ASAP. And Aldrich." Said Chifuyu.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Since you're also a male student and now Dunois roommate I want you to look after him and keep an eye on him as well. Alright class move out!" Said Chifuyu.

Everyone then got out of there seats and started heading to the changing room. Charles then walked up to me with a smile.

"So you're Cody Aldrich? It's nice to meet you." Said Charles.

"Nice to meet you too Charles. Hope we can become good friends." I replied with a smile as I shook his hand.

_He's hiding something... I don't know how I just feel it..._

As Charles and I walked down the hallway I was about to ask him a bit more information about him. Even though I had this odd feeling he was hiding something I still wanted to know more about him.

But that got cut off as one of the other girls stood in front of us with one of those "RAPE" Gleam in their eyes.

"Everyone look! It's the new transfer student!" Yelled one of them.

"And he's standing next to Cody!" Yelled another one who appeared out of nowhere.

_Not good..._

Several more girls appeared and surrounded us with those eyes again.

This wasn't good... I had a rough time dealing with them already but now this?!

I then summoned Smoke and Stealth so we can escape.

"Say Charles?" I asked him.

"Yes what is it?" He replied.

I then grabbed his hand and grinned. "Just watch." I replied.

"Ladies..." I said to them all.

They then all looked at me like I had something special for them. And in truth it was.

"Switch On!" I yelled as I pressed the switches.

_**SMOKE, STEALTH -**_** ON!**

Smoke then covered the whole area as we moved out of the way so the girls can try to find us.

But thanks to Stealth we were invisible to them as we not only moved out of the way but also towards the changing room with out any problems.

And while we were about to change Charles asked if I could turn around? I can understand the embarrassment of changing next to someone.

It took me at least a few years to get used to it. So instead I went to the other side and changed. Then I waited for Charles to be finished as well before putting my clothes away.

Later after everyone got changed we all stood in a single file line. Six rows down, twelve across.

"Your practical begins now. But first we need to demonstrate a real battle. Huang, Alcott. Since you two have your own IS I'm sure you would gladly volunteer for this." Said Chifuyu as she wishpered something into there ears.

Cecilia and Rin both then donned on there IS's and got ready.

"What did she say to them?" Asked Charles behind me.

"Pretty much she gave them a bit of inspiration to show off for Ichika." I replied.

"So... who's going to be my opponent? I wouldn't mind tossing you around restaurant girl." Said Cecilia as she glared at Rin.

"Heh... that's my line. You're dead meat." Said Rin as she glared right back at her.

"Oh don't get caught up you two. You haven't met your opponent." Said Chifuyu.

And just then we all slowly start to hear someone screaming.

_It... sounds like it's coming from above?_

I then looked up and I was right. Someone was falling towards us. And it was Maya.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Please get out of the way! I can't control this!" She yelled.

And at the direction she was falling it was just about to hit Ichika.

I sighed as I placed on the Accel Driver.

**ACCEL!**

"Henshin!" I yelled.

**ACCEL...**

Red energy then surrounded me as a motorcycle sound echoes in the air. I then don on Aceel's Armor as I got in front of Ichika to stop Maya from crashing.

I could already tell everybody was surprised at my new IS armor.

Plus I knew Accel's Strength would be enough. I mean after all. I did make sure Accel was strong and durable enough to even take on a nuke. Which I did test of course.

I then grabbed the cycle's throttle on the left side as my energy then increased. "Everyone back up!" I yelled.

Everybody then took a couple of steps back just in case anything happened.

Then here it came. Maya came flying at me and I used all of my strength to try and stop it. But I lost my balance and she did crash... on top of me.

Both of our IS's the dematerialized as we layed in the small crater that was made.

"Ow... That's gonna hurt in the morning.." I said with a groan.

But as I tried to move I grabbed something... squishy. I realized what it was quickly.

I then got up real quick with a blush on my face. "M-Miss Maya Sensei! I'm so sorry about that!" I said with a small stutter.

Maya also had a blush on her face as well.

"It's quite alright Cody. It was an accident after all." She said with a smile and a blush as well.

_Well... this is awkward..._

Maya then got up, donned on her IS again and got ready for the fight.

"Wait... you can't mean that it's going to be two against one right? "Asked Cecilia.

"Even I don't think that's a very good idea." Said Rin.

Chifuyu then just grinned.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure your embarrassment won't last very long." She said.

Cecilia and Rin then glared and got ready as the bell went off.

They all then flew into the sky as Cecilia shot at Maya.

But she deflected them easy with her weapon.

Rin did try to go close range on her but Maya made sure Rin and Cecilia stood together.

_She's good..._

"Mister Dunois. I would like to ask you to tell the class what type of IS Miss Yamada is using." She asked.

"Um... well... She is using a Rafale Revive IS Unit. It is made by the Dunois corporation. It was created by the end of the second Generation. However it's aspects is not inferior to the early third generation models. And due to it's abilities it is the most mass produced model IS that's currently in use. And it's market for it is ranked 3rd worldwide. Further more. This model can be modified for combat, artillery, and defense " Said Charles.

All three of them kept going at this exercise. But so far Maya has been able to push them back with every second. They can barely counter anymore.

But in the end Maya shot them both down with ease.

_They're going to_ fell_ that one tomorrow..._

"Now that's done with. For the first phase of practical training you will all form teams. Those with personal machines will be the group leaders. So get forming already!" Chifuyu said.

And just like that me, Ichika and Charles were all surrounded by every girl in both our class and class 2.

We all then got our respective teams and started going over with what this IS can do, it's limitations, and even showing them how it works. A couple of times the girls decided to pretend in "needing help" But I just shook it off and went with it.

It's better than the alternative though.

But it didn't seem to go well with Ichika and Charles.

All the girls bowed and held out there hands asking if they can go first. It was exhausting already...

Class then finally ended with a breeze... Until Ichika did something stupid again...

Houki was trying to get just her and Ichika alone together on a pincic... But instead he invited us all...

I just facepalmed at his stupidity...

_Bro... sometimes you can be such an idiot..._

"Is he always like this? " Asked Charles.

I nodded. "Ever since I knew him. But hey after this why don't show you around so you can get a better understanding of the place?" I asked.

"Eh? you sure? I don't want to bother you if you're busy." He replied.

"Of course not. I don't mind at all. I mean after all we are roommates and friends. So why not?" I replied.

"Okay then. You know you're a really sweet guy Cody." Said Charles.

I smiled as well but at the same time that odd feeling came back to me again. He is definitely hiding something... But I'll worry about that later.

I then showed him around the place and a couple of nice spots, escape routes just in case he needs it, and anything else he needed.

It was very fun and I know we both enjoyed it well.

We then finally headed back to our room to relax.

"Say Cody? Mind if I ask you something?" Asked Charles.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Can I ask why is Ichika your brother? I mean you two don't have the same last name." He asked.

A couple of old emotions popped back up as I looked towards the ground with a depressing look.

"It's due to that they adopted me... After my family was killed..." I replied.

Charles then covered his mouth and gasped in shock.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry Cody. I didn't know." He said.

"It's okay. No harm done." I said to him.

"Can... Can I ask how did they die?" He asked me.

I nodded. "In truth... I don't really know how it happened. Just one day I woke up and the whole place was on fire... I couldn't get out of my room. It felt like someone blocked it off. I was then rescued by some Fire Men and they pulled me out of my room and into the ambulance. A few hours later after they doused my house from the flames... They pulled out my family... "I said as my voice choked.

Charles was in complete shock and surprise.

"But... I knew it wasn't an accident..." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"It's cause I saw there bodies. They had marks on what was left of them. The doctors even said there was serious damage to their bodies, organs and bones but they couldn't figure out why... I know someone killed them... and I will avenge their deaths... I swear it." I said as I gripped the desk in anger.

Charles then placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me such a warm smile.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Cody..." He said to me.

I relaxed and smiled back.

"Charles... You rock." I said as I brofisted him.

* * *

The next day arrive and today in class... was another surprise.

Everybody including myself were shocked at this. A new transfer student.

"Okay class. Today I'm about to introduce you to a new transfer student. Please meet our new transfer student from Germany. Laura Bodewig!" Said Maya.

Next to her was another girl. Who was 4 ft 9 inch. She wore an eye patch on her left eye. She had silver hair and a red eye.

_I'm getting a bad feeling from her..._

"What's going on? Two transfer students in two days? No matter how you look at it. It's still strange..." Said one of the girls.

"Now go ahead and introduce yourself Laura." Said Chifuyu.

"Ja, Fraur Mentor." Said Laura.

_Wait Mentor?_

"I am Laura Bodewig." She said.

Everyone waited for her to finish.

"So... is that all you wanted to say?" Asked Maya.

"Yeah that is all." She said as she looked at me then Ichika.

"And you must be..." She said as she got closer to Ichika first.

Then in an instant she slapped Ichika and was about to slap me next. Until I grabbed her arm before she can swing back.

I then pushed her back towards the chalkboard.

Everyone including Chifuyu were shocked at what just happened.

"What in the hell was that for?!" I said to her.

"I do not approve... In fact I will never approve. That you two are her brothers!" She proclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! hope you enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long. Been thinking. And sorry for that little message at the beginning. Just needed to get tha out of the way. And for those who don't know I made a new fic. Please go check that out. Until then later minna.


	5. Chapter 5: New RivalNew Truth Revealed

Infinite Stratos: IS System vs Rider Tech

* * *

Chapter 5: New Rival And A New Truth Revealed?

* * *

_Last time on IS System vs Rider Tech!_

_A new transfer student arrives!_

_But a rumor has started and both Cody And Ichika are targeted by the other females students for personal pleasure!_

_Plus Cody copped a feel on Maya..._

_What's this? Another new transfer student?!_

_But looks like she has a grudge on Cody and Ichika..._

_What will happen this time? Find out now on IS System vs Rider Tech!_

* * *

It only been a few hours since the weird incident with the new transfer student Laura.

She literally smacked Ichika and was about to do the same thing to me!

I mean what the fuck? What was that all about? I would've just tried to find her and ask her myself...

But Chifuyu told me that I shouldn't worry...

But it still bugs me! I can't help it!

Call me the cat who's too curious for his own good!

When something weird or odd happens and I can't figure it out I get so obsessed over it that I do stupid things...

_Stupid as like finding out about who kidnapped Ichika and getting caught as well..._

All those horrifying images and memories start flooding back to me.

I slowly started having a panic attack as my breathing increases and I start to hyperventilate.

But right before I could move Chifuyu just comes out of nowhere, hugs me and starts humming a small tune she hummed to me when I was scared.

Yeah I'm close to being an adult and I should stop this but if you were in my position you would understand it's hard enough to forget it.

After awhile I finally calmed down and relaxed.

"Thanks sis..." I said to her quietly.

"It's no problem young brother... You know I'm always here when you need it.." She replied with a soft voice.

I smiled as I gave her one last hug before heading out.

_She always did know when to cheer me up and help me when I need it._

But not knowing to the both of us someone was spying from the corner with a angered frown.

* * *

(Insert Opening Theme: Switch On! by Anna Tsuchiya)

* * *

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

**[As the song starts off. We see not only Fourze but Faiz, W and Accel in a circle somewhat shrouded. until the Title shows up.]**

**High School kara housouchuu ****Burger katate Hungry na Everyday ****mada mada tarinai yume wa Large Size**

**Come on Switch on**

_**(Coming live from high school **__**A burger in my hand, day after hungry day **__**It won't fill me up, my dreams are "Large Size")**_  
_**  
**_

**[It then shows Cody walking around IS Academy holding one of his rider belts as we also see Ichika and Houki, side by side each other smiling at the camera]**

**Let go on your future sonna no ha Desire ****omoitsuki Image mirai e Blast Off**  
_**(Think about your future, about what you desire **__**With that image in your head, blast off toward the future)**_

**[Then we see Cecilia, Huang, Charlotte, Laura, Chifuyu, Maya and the rest of IS Academy smiling and waving at the camera as it pans out into space]**

**koushiki nanka imi ga nai ****hito no hanashi dake de**  
_**(What's the point in taking official tracks? **__**You can get there just by talking to people)**_

**[After the camera looks into space we see flashbacks of not only Cody's past but also Ichika's, Houki, and several others who stay in the shadows]**

**shitta ki ni naranaide ****kakan ni Tough ni Challenge**  
_**(Don't worry about what you think you know **__**Get bold, be tough, and meet the challenge!)**_

**[Then Phantom Task's shadows appear as Eternal and Orga slice the camera into pieces]**

**genkai nante bukkowashite yare ****jibun no te de ****kinou yori step up**

_**(Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!)**_

_******going going my friends ****daikiken datte toppa shite**_

_**(Going going my friends)**_

_****__**[Don't let any barriers stand in your way, Just smash them down! Step up higher than before!]**_

**[We then see Fourze, Faiz, W, and Accel's symbols as Cody Transforms into each one of them. Then after each one Rider Kicks the camera Cody transforms back before giving the camera Gentaros famous point]**

**tabidachi no count down ****tomaranai kurai choushigekiteki School Days**

**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (Ikouze !)**  
**(Wow wow wow (FOURZE !) Wow wow wow (OH YEAH !)**

_**[The sky's not the limit, break out from the Earth! Start the countdown to a new adventure, **__**Our School Days are like a never-ending thrill ride]**__**  
**_

**[Finally we then see the spirits of Cody's deceased family behind him as we then cut to the whole group together doing some silly poses and faces as someone takes their photo and the title appears one last time]**

* * *

It's been a day since the small incident and everyone in class 1 were already practicing with either their own IS's or skills.

I was looking over my IS data while leaning against the arena wall and running several simulations to see if they need any tune ups or maintenance.

And so far nothing came up... Well except W is still not back yet.

_Man... when is Tabane going to finish repairing_ it?

And as usual I know I shouldn't worry but I would like to have all my IS's in top shape just in case something happens.

I looked over to my side and Ichika was having coaching troubles due to that Houki, Cecilia, and Rin were all giving several different advices than what he needed.

"For the last time I just don't get this!" He yelled to them.

"What's not to get Ichika?" Houki replied.

"Yeah! Just pay attention to what I say will ya?!" Rin replied.

"I'll explain it to you one last time." Cecilia replied.

_Ugh... sorry I can't help ya bro. I would if I could but I'm pretty sure that would make things even worst than it already is..._

But right before Ichika lost it again Charles then approached him in his own IS.

"Alright Ichika I am here as promised. I hope your ready for a match. Ready to compare your IS against mine?" Said Charles.

"YES! Thank you so much..." Replied Ichika.

The girls sighed as they knew this would be easy for him. And also glad that Charles is a boy than a girl. Otherwise another standoff would happen.

Ichika and Charles then got to the center of the arena.

"Oh wow! Looks like Ichika and Dunois are going to fight!" Said one of the girls.

"Aww... If only Cody would do the same thing we would get the best fantasy ever!" replied one of the others.

I sighed at the comment. Yeah I don't mind fighting but since this all started any comment like that just send shivers up my spine.

And then it began. Ichika and Charles clashed against each other. So far Ichika did increase his sword skills but Charles looks like he isn't even trying.

Charles then flew into the air with Ichika pursuing him and getting closer.

But Charles then summoned his gun and started shooting at Ichika.

He blocked it of course and flew around him trying to find an opening to attack. But Charles kept up his attack with ease.

Ichika did get close to strike but Charles just dodged it and open fired on him with a sniper.

_Charles... How are you so good at this?_

In the end Ichika lost and Charles was giving him advice on what he lacked on... Which is almost everything.

"So far it looks like you don't have the basic understanding against fire arms." Said Charles.

"Yeah... There was no room for any other weapons so I guess I'm screwed huh?" Ichika Replied.

"True but in your IS case I think the reason for that is due to your **Reiraku Byakuya.**" Charles Replied.

"Ohh... I guess that makes sense. Wow! Thanks Charles! You explain things a lot easier than the others." He replied.

_Wrong thing to say bro..._

They then went onto using a fire arm for more training so he can understand not only to use it but also calculate when to dodge the bullets.

And the girls were getting jealous of how they're getting closer.

_Guess they forget Charles is a dude huh?_

I chuckled as I got back to my data. So far everything seems...

_Wait... what's that?_

I tapped on Fourze, Faiz and Accel's data and it showed some unknown data for some type of Second Shift for them.

_Wait... Could that be Meteor Fusion States, Axel Form and Accel Booster?_

I'll probably ask Chifuyu about this later. I know it's not very important right now.

But right before I could get back to looking at my data something caught my ears.

"Woah check that out!" Said one of the girls.

I looked up to see Laura in her IS.

_Not good..._

Her IS was big! It was completely covered in black with only some red and gold on it. And a giant rail gun on it's right side.

"Hey isn't that the German's Third Generation IS?" Asked one of them.

"I thought it was still in it's trial period?" Replied another one.

Everyone was mumbling to each other wondering why she's here?

And I was asking myself the same thing. But my instincts were yelling at me.

_Something is about to happen..._

I then took out Stealth and Shield just in case.

"Cody Aldrich! Ichika Orimua! I heard you two have your own IS's, is that right?" Yelled Laura.

"Yeah it is. What of it?" I asked her.

She then grinned. "I guess this will make it a lot easier then..." She said.

And then it started...

Her rail gun aimed for me and fired. I dodged it by a few inches but it hit the wall behind me as it crumbled on top of me.

Everyone gasped and screamed at what just happened.

"CODY!" Yelled Ichika as he ran towards me. But Laura stood in his path.

"One down. One to go.." Laura said.

She then attacked Ichika with the rail gun but Charles blocked it.

"You're going to pay for that German brat!" He said as he opened fired on her.

Laura dodged the attack as she got close to Charles fired at close ranged at him.

He got sent flying back and into the arena wall hard. His IS dematerialized and he was badly hurt from the impact.

"Lousy french fool! you're lucky that I spared you." She said as she turned her attention to Ichika.

She then fired several rounds of her rail gun at him.

He dodged all but one as it hit his left shoulder causing him to collapse on the ground and skid towards the center of the arena.

Laura then aimed her gun at his face as it charged.

"Time to finish this once and for all..." She said.

"HENSHIN!" I yelled.

**_COMPLETE_**

Faiz's armor formed around me as I blasted from the rubble. I then placed the Faiz-Pointer and activated the Photon Blood for the attack. I then opened up the phone and pressed enter one more time.

_**EXCEED CHARGE**_

The Photon Blood surged into the pointer and powered it up. I then jumped into the air, spun and then pointed my right leg at Laura.

The energy then shot out of the Faiz-Pointer and made a crimson energy cone around Laura.

I finally was then sent flying towards her with my rider kick ready to end this battle.

But somehow she fired her rail gun, destroyed the energy cone and it sent me flying back to the ground.

"So... this is your personal IS Unit eh? Not bad. I like the design. But you are unfit for it. SO DIE!" She yelled.

She then fired at me again as I dodge the best I can from her attacks.

Houki and the others then were able to grab Ichika and Charles and take them to safety.

_Please still be alive Charles..._

My luck ran out as I got blasted again by Laura's rail gun.

I tried to get back up again but Laura pinned me down with the weight of her IS and aimed her rail gun at me again.

It slowly charged as I could barley move. I started to worry if this truly is the end?

"And this time I'll make sure you won't get back up again..." Said Laura.

But right as it was about to fire someone at the command station finally answered... and it was Chifuyu.

"LAURA STOP NOW!" She yelled.

The rail gun stopped charging as she looked at the command center.

"But Mentor!" She said before getting cut off.

"No butts! My office now!" She yelled back.

Laura lowered her head as her IS dematerialized.

"A-As... you wish. Mentor.." She said before heading towards Chifuyu. But not before looking back at me.

"Next time. I will kill you." She said before walking out of my sight.

I then slowly got back up holding my side in pain.

_What is her deal?_

* * *

I then went into the infirmary to see how Charles and Ichika are doing. As well as getting patched up.

But right when I walk in I get hugged by Houki and Rin.

"Cody!" Said Rin as she and Houki squeezed me tightly.

"OW! Girls stop! I'm still injured!" I said to them with a painful voice.

They gasped and let go of me.

"Sorry!" Said Houki.

They then helped me onto the bed as a nurse started rubbing some numbing cream on my ribs.

"We thought you were dead for a second..." Said Rin.

I smiled. "I won't die that easily." I replied to them.

They smiled back.

"So... how's Ichika and Charles?" I asked them.

"Ichika is fine! Just a couple of bruises and a slight concussion." Said Rin.

"But... Charles is badly hurt... His arm and a few ribs are broken." Said Houki.

I clenched my fist in anger.

_Charles... That bitch will pay! _

"I hope Miss Chifuyu expels that bitch! She almost killed you three" said Rin angrily.

_I agree with ya on that Rin!_

A few hours pass and we find out that Charles will be okay but he will need bed rest for a few weeks.

We all sighed for relief that he'll be okay. Although the next day made everything worst...

Turns out that bitch Laura didn't get expelled! Hell she wasn't even banned from the class tournament.

_What the fuck sis?!_

Apparently everyone was in agreement with that.

Days did pass and we all visited Charles while he was recovering.

And as the days passed Laura tried on several occasion on assassinating me!

And still nothing!

I was wondering if sis is giving her too many second chances?

* * *

Two months pass and Charles was finally released fully healed!

But he was still prohibited in the class tournament for safety reasons. And I couldn't blame them on that.

Plus it only a few days left for it. All I know is that I hope I can fight Laura and make her pay for what happened.

But until then I needed to relax and think of something else.

Class finally ended and Charles went to our room. Me? I wanted to have a chat with "Sis" about all of this.

I knocked on her door to see why Laura is still here?

"Come in." she said.

I walked in her room and slammed my hands on her desk.

"Sis! How in the fuck is Laura still here?! She not only almost killed all of us she still tries and assassinate me any chance she can get!" I yelled at her.

She sighed. "It's because I not only owe her this. But I want to show her that she can change and not be a weapon." She replied.

_Wait... what?_

"You see Cody... Laura is my student. You remember that time where I had to go to Germany as a instructor?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well I was tasked to train them all in using IS unit's. But I was specifically asked to not only watch over her but also to train her." She said.

"But doesn't make it right when she tries to kill your brothers!" I replied.

"No. It doesn't. But I owe her since they raised her to be a killer all her life. I made sure she would come to this school and become a better person... But looks like they still won't let her do that..." She said.

I was a bit shocked.

_Her country did this to her?_

"Now if you don't have anything else please leave." She said.

I then bowed and headed back into my room.

As I did I could tell Charles was in the shower.

_Oh! Forgot to put this in the bathroom._

I then went to the cupboard and took out the new shampoo I got awhile back.

I then opened the door. "Charles! I forgot to put this in the shower! I'll place it-" I said before seeing what I shouldn't have seen.

Charles of course was standing there naked... but... turns out... Charles... was a she...

We stood there for what felt like forever as a blush appeared on both of our faces.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Charles as she covered herself up.

I then quickly placed the bottle of shampoo on the counter and closed the door as fast as I could.

_I... I think I just saw everything... _

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! so sorry for not getting this out sooner as well as many others I had planned... But no worries. There will be a holiday special for each story I do. So yes there will be a x-mas story for this fic, SAO, and fairy tail. Just please be patient. Also for the people who do review my stories but don't use real accounts. I will say I welcome it. But if you don't have an account here please just ask me your questions on my FB page UniversalChaos931. my page has kyoryured's symbol and it's posted as an entertainer. There you can ask me all you want. But again if you don't have an account here please don't ask me questions on the reviews. That way I can reply to you on my FB page. Well hope you all enjoyed this. Also I have a poll up for a future story. please check it out and please look at my profile every two weeks please? I may have something there to ask. Later minna!


End file.
